Just Free things VariousXReader
by SwissGem96
Summary: Water. Mackeral. Video games, and now you. Reader insert drabbles with the Free! characters. Enjoy a quiet, slow moment, that you and him will remember, for the rest of your lives. First up: Haruka Nanase
1. Mug ( Haruka Nanase )

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my new drabble collection, though this time for the Free! Boys. :D So I hope you like it. First up, we have Haruka Nanase. *applause***

* * *

**Mug (Haruka Nanase)**

* * *

Haru sighed under his breath, placing his hand on his chin in exasperation. Today was really a tiring day. The crickets chirped noisily, perched steadily on the tip of the grass, unseen but heard in the darkness of the night. A steady breeze faltered onto the raven haired male, contently seated on the porch of his house.

He drew his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes softly. How did it come to this? A light tap on his shoulder interrupted this idle thoughts; it was her.

[Name] smiled, the corner of her lips tucked into a light smile, as she held two mugs filled with warm tea, what she thought was perfect. Offering him the mug, he stared blankly at her; the steam radiating from the tea amidst the cold nature of the night.

"I didn't ask you for any tea. Why did you make for me as well?" He said nonchalantly, staring impassively into her eyes, without a hint of empathy. A flicker of insecurity flashed past her eyes, her lips forming a blank line, her smiling gaze averted to the ground.

"No, I mean, I just thought that you would also like something to drink and…"

Maybe, it was a bad idea to-

He sighed under his breath, taking the mug from her hand. It was not like he wanted any tea, in the first place, but it was not like he minded. It was cold, anyway.

She smiled gratefully, taking a seat next to him. Sipping lightly from the mug, she wondered if the tea would taste good. It was Haru, in the first place. She peeked instinctively at him, from the corner of her eyes, to catch a glimpse of him, gazing upwards at the sky; the mug placed carefully at his side. The corner of her lips tucked into a light smile, as she curiously looked towards the sky.

"There are a lot of stars today…"He said slowly, leaning against his cheek, letting out a light yawn in the process. She nodded politely, taking another sip of the tea.

''Isn't it beautiful?" She asked him, leaning against her hand, mug placed on the side. The stars were really beautiful. She could swear his eyes twinkled for a second, but his answer stated otherwise.

"It's okay. Maybe…Not really…"

She placed her fingers on her lips, and started to giggle. Haru taken aback by her sudden gesture stared at her, with a supposedly demeaning glare, his lips saying, "It's not funny…"

But, it was very funny.

He wanted to ask her something; he wanted to ask her, why did she laugh? Why was his answer so amusing for her? She was probably not right in the head, but-

It really didn't matter.

She sighed under her breath, retreating momentarily to the kitchen. His eyes trailed her form, his lips parted like he had something he wanted to say.

He always had something he wanted to say, but he could never form words of his thoughts, and in front of her, it felt somewhat impossible.

He always never knew what to say in front of her. He never wanted to feel like this.

"I have to go, it's late…The rest of them didn't show up at all…"She said slowly, her backpack slugged on her shoulder, ready to leave.

His lips parted once again, but he chose not to say anything.

"Yeah, Makoto said that he would be here with the others, but okay…"The raven haired male said softly, standing up.

She smiled.

"Okay, then Haru-chan~…I'll go now…"She said tilting her head to the side, completely mimicking the movements of Makoto, and then she chuckled like it was the funniest thing in the world. Haru sighed under his breath, looking to the side, tiredly, but the corner of his lips tucked upwards in a half smile, said otherwise.

She shook her head lightly.

"They said they'll be here soon…"He said, his lips pursed. She turned towards him, hand placed on the fence.

"Is that so? Tell them I had to leave…And that I'm sorry…And that they should have showed up earlier…"

He stared at her blankly; that was not what he wanted to say, but okay.

"Yeah…whatever…"

"We spent the entire day together today…you know…"

An entire day…really? It felt like a few hours, but if it was a whole day, why did he feel like holding her back, and asking to stay a little longer?

[Name] stay…for a little bit longer.

"Yeah…maybe…"

She smiled at him as she waved goodbye, and it seemed sad, different than the usual smiles she would throw at him, out of nowhere.

Did she enjoy the day…Did she also want to stay longer-

No, it couldn't be.

A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks, as he lightly lifted his hand unsurely, his lips uttering an almost inaudible stutter…

"B-bye, [Name]…"


	2. Mean ( Rin Matsuoka )

**A/N: Well, I couldn't update as soon as possible, but here I am xD This one is for Rin, who is an adorable cry baby BTW. Thank you for the faves, and follows :D I hope you keep following this.**

**Mean (Rin Matsuoka)**

The calming strings of the guitars accompanied by the piano keys, echoed through the speakers, amidst the bustling, sprinkling of the grand fountain. Phones rang in the background, passerby's grasping multiple shopping bags; others staring intently the glass panes of the shops, arms interlinked with their beloved other.

There were such cute and happy couples, and then there was;

"Argh, I hate you so much, Rin!"

"Ow…Ow… That hurts. Stop hitting me for-Ow! [Name]…Oi…I'm serious…Stop-Ow!"

The shorter female, despite the protests of the red haired male, kept repeatedly hitting him on the arm, with a pout on her lips.

Rin held his breath, his eyes cringing with every punch she laid on him. Honestly, what was wrong with this woman? Was she even a woman? All the other girls were just like, "Rin-kun~…Rin-kun, you're really cool when you swim~…Rin-kun, thank you for today…Hehe", with a tilt of their heads.

She just kept hitting him.

"You're so damn mean. You just sat there, eating all the popcorn!"

"[Name]…Stop! Oww- What the hell was I supposed to do when that human giraffe sat in front of you-Ow!"

The passerby's spared a glance at them; some giggled and laughed, while others shook their head in disapproval. She sighed under her breath, placing her hands over her face, while he stood quietly.

"Ah, no…Jeez, [Name]…Come on, we can come back and watch the movie again…Let's go eat something for now…"Rin muttered, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks, tugging her along to the food court.

"Really, Rin?"She asked him, a curve happily tugging her lips, eyes sparkling. Obviously, anything to make her stop hitting him, not that he was going to say that out loud.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

"Hahaha…Sometimes, you're so gentle, Rin…"She said slowly, adjusting her pace to the taller male, who had suddenly slowed his.

"What do you mean, sometimes? Whatever…I'm…not…gentle…." He mumbled incoherently under his breath, his hand still holding hers.

She tilted her head in confusion, but said nothing. Time seemed to slow down, his large hand enveloped hers, and it felt warm, safe. From the corner of her eye, she glanced at him; his face was stern, and his lips were lightly parted.

He didn't notice that he was still holding her hand. Why was he still holding her hand, in the first place? The more he realized it, the more his face started to resemble a ripe tomato.

"Okay, what do you want to eat?"

His voice interrupted her thoughts, but not as much as the coldness that seeped on to her hand, when he had let go.

"Um…How about…No…How about…Um…"She said slowly, a pout forming on her lips, as she tried to choose from the array of foods written on the board.

He drew his fingers through his hair in exasperation, watching the shorter girl stutter back and forth. His hands felt empty for some reason; why was he holding her hand, and finally he didn't even know why he didn't want to let go.

He sighed under his breath, placing his hand on her head, patting her gently.

"Quickly, order something…Anything is fine, cause my treat for the human giraffe incident…"He said slowly. She chuckled under her breath, smiling at him.

It was too soon, and something he was not expecting. A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks, and he started to babble incoherently.

"It's okay…I'm done with that incident…The movie was fun to watch anyway…And Rin, thank you for today…It was fun…"

Geez, his cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Yes, yes…Whatever…"He dismissed, roughly ruffling her hair. She winced, slapping his hands away.

"So mean, Rin…You messed my hair, also…"She said, a chuckle releasing her lips, as she started to hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ow-Ow, stop hitting me…Dammit, [Name]!"

And for some reason, for the remainder of the day, Rin couldn't stop smiling and blushing, leading to the endless teasing by his team mates.

Dammit, [Name].


End file.
